


Secret Little Rendezvous

by iheartallthefandoms



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, realtor Harry, realtor Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartallthefandoms/pseuds/iheartallthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a realtor, and has been living at one of his company's houses. What happens when is he caught there by the beautiful and bubbly Louis Tomlinson, one of his fellow realtors? Will he rat him out or bring him home for Christmas?</p>
<p>Written for the 1DWinterExchange!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Little Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLondonderry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLondonderry/gifts).



> For: LadyLondonderry 
> 
> Prompt: Homeless au where one of them is a real estate agent and finds the other one sleeping in one of their show homes (and takes him home for Christmas?)
> 
> It didn't turn out very Christmas-y, but I hope it fulfilled your prompt! I loved writing it! :)
> 
> Title from Perfect, from One Direction
> 
> Also, I have the BEST beta, Ange!! Thanks so much for all of your comments, suggestions, and edits. This story is 10x better because of you! You rock!!!!!

Warm water cascaded down his back. The tinny sounds of a random radio show trickled from his phone as Harry showered. It was rare that he had time to shower here- usually he didn’t take the risk and only showered at the gym.

But today was different. No one had booked a showing at the house this afternoon, and Harry knew he had a few hours to kill before his next appointment at two. Since he had no morning appointments, he was taking a half day. He might as well take advantage of it and the empty company home. It was a fully furnished older home that the company had acquired months ago and was--rather unsuccessfully--trying to sell.

Usually he was only there to sleep, spending most of his days at the office and his evenings at various pubs and restaurants. He’d only been crashing at the company’s house for a little over two months, since two weeks after he moved to London.

Harry had been all set to move into a beautiful flat, just south of the river. He had everything packed and was on the way to London when he got a call from the flat’s management company. Somehow it had been sold to two different occupants. The manager mentioned a change in staff that caused the problem. Since Harry had technically bought second, he was kicked out of the deal. Suddenly flatless and with no other choice due to his new job starting that Monday, he booked a hotel for the first two weeks he was in London. That got expensive really fast, and all of his stuff had to be put in storage. He kept a few changes of clothing at the office and most everything else was in the ‘temperature controlled, spacious and clean’ unit at Al’s Storage.

He rinsed his curly hair and took a deep breath, his thoughts drifting back to his gym session earlier. He had seen one of the fittest guys during his early lunch break, which is what had prompted him to come ‘home’ for a shower, instead of staying at the gym. Simply put, he needed some relief. He’d been sporting a semi the whole way here and it hadn’t yet subsided.

Taking himself into his hand, he imagined the tan body of the Greek god he’d seen lifting weights. He wasn’t really Harry’s type at all, but the things Harry imagined the god would do to him were obscene. The guy had enough muscles to rival Hercules. Harry pictured the guy shoving him against a wall, Harry wrapping his legs around the man’s thick waist. His cock thickened as he thought of the man sucking bruises into his neck.

Harry loved being marked up, showing off to the world who he belonged to. His pace quickened as he swirled his fingers around his entrance. Lately, his wank bank consisted of fantasies of being fucked, especially quick and dirty, both parties chasing their own release. He thought Hercules would be more than capable of fucking him like that.

With one hand around his cock and two lubed fingers up his arse, searching desperately for his prostate, Harry was too preoccupied to hear the front door creak open. He was on the verge of adding a third finger when the door closed softly.

***

Louis Tomlinson, a coworker of Harry’s, had just entered the show home. He’d just gotten off the phone with an eager new client, who insisted on seeing the new subdivision the show home resided in. Louis liked to stop in before bringing new clients by, to make sure things were in tip-top shape.

‘Odd,’ he thought. ‘It almost sounds as if the water in the master bath is running.’ The company did employ a basic maid service that freshened up the house every other week, but they were by last week and couldn’t have left the water running the whole time since. Louis walked to the back of the house, determined to investigate and ready to dial the maid service and ream them out.

The shower was definitely running, and Louis could hear the sounds of the radio coming from the large bathroom as well. Steam wafted through the master bedroom, where various gym clothes were strewn across the floor and a dark suit was draped carefully over the loveseat. It looked vaguely familiar, but Louis couldn’t place it.

He entered the bathroom cautiously, not sure what the fuck he’d find. He stopped dead in his tracks as he peered through the fog. Harry Styles, the newest estate agent at his office, was moaning softly as he wanked. Louis let out a gurgle of surprise and Harry looked up from where his eyes had been locked onto his cock.

Harry stared at Louis in shock, slowly pumping his still thickening cock. He couldn’t remember a time when he was this hard. He realized just who had burst into the bathroom, but he didn’t let up.

One part of his brain was screaming, ‘oh my god, this is Louis Tomlinson,’ and the other part caused him to grip his cock harder, turning up the pace of his hip thrusts and finger swirls because he was teetering on the edge of orgasm. He looked Louis straight in the eye, almost challenging him to say something.

Harry’s hand moved faster as Louis’ eyes tightened on his cock, and Harry finally reached his prostate. He moaned as the waves of pleasure hit.

His imagination shifted from Hercules pinning him to the wall as he sobbed for him to go faster to a vision of Louis in the same position. He thought of Louis’ thick thighs holding him up as Louis thrusted deep into Harry, fingers clutching desperately at Harry’s love handles.

He came with a shuddered moan, spurting white hot cum across the shower floor. Louis’ eyes darkened further in lust, a feat he didn’t think possible.

Louis wasn’t sure what he should say or do at this point. He had just watched Harry fucking Styles pull one off in front of him, with some of the sexiest sounds he’d ever heard. And now he was rock hard in his dress pants. This was going to be an uncomfortable confrontation.

He just stared, blinking as a slow grin started to spread across Harry’s face. The man honestly had no shame.

“Umm… I…” Louis stammered out, scrambling backwards. He stumbled into the doorframe and somehow managed to exit the bathroom without falling down.

What in the hell had he just witnessed? What was Harry even doing here? He had half a mind to go back in the bathroom and start yelling questions at Harry, but he could hear the water still running, so he was probably still starkers. And there was the uncomfortably hard position he was still in. Couldn’t blame him, really, as Harry was quite fit and his cock was amazingly stunning.

Not thinking there was any other solution- he couldn’t just leave; after all, he had to show this house in an hour- Louis retreated to the kitchen. He was willing himself to calm down but the image of Harry in the shower was scrolling through his brain. The look on Harry’s face as he came was one of the hottest things Louis had seen in a while. It was porno quality for sure. There was no way that was real life.

Louis realized he was pacing back and forth, wringing a blue dish towel in his hands. He wasn’t sure when he’d picked that up. He heard the water turn off in the bathroom. It was about time; Harry had been in there long enough at this point.

“Oi!” he squeaked out, shocked at the near-wrecked quality of his own voice. “Come out here when you’re…” he paused, “decent.” Louis blushed at his own words and braced his hands on the counter. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

***

Harry stepped out of the shower, blindly grabbing for the green and white checkered towel he’d thrown on the vanity counter. The house was decorated in light blues and neutral tones, but he never used the linens that were already there. He couldn’t leave the house with wet towels and flannels- people would catch on to the fact that he was staying there illegally.

It was why, more often than not, he showered at the gym. Today, though, he couldn’t very well take care of business in a locker room full of other guys- exhibitionism kink or not. That damn Hercules was to blame for all of this, really. Well, him and the fact that Harry hadn’t pulled in a while. Kind of hard to do that when you didn’t have a place to bring hot guys back to. And Harry wasn’t the kind of guy to exchange blowies with a stranger in a club bathroom, although he had been really tempted these last few weeks.

It had been hard lately, moving to a new city and settling into a new job, all after losing his dream flat. What else was he supposed to do? Jacking off in his temporary home (that belonged to his work) hadn’t seemed that bad of an idea until Louis Tomlinson had caught him.

Quickly, Harry got dressed, toweling his hair as much as possible in five minutes. He didn’t want to leave him waiting. After all, he worked with Mr. Tomlinson- Louis, he corrected himself. Anyone who had seen him completely starkers and getting off was therefore considered to be on a first name basis with him. Plus, he was right fit, and as hot as it might be to refer to the smaller man as Mr. Tomlinson, that was a kink for another time.

Steeling himself, Harry packed his things and headed to the kitchen. It was time to face the music.

***

Louis was pacing around the kitchen, muttering things under his breath. He was supposed to bring clients here in an hour. What would they think when he had to cancel because he’d caught his coworker masturbating in the shower?

“Fuck!” he groaned.

“Umm…” Harry said, nearly startling Louis out of his skin. He hadn’t realized Harry was finally done making himself decent and was ready to talk.

Louis looked into Harry’s green eyes. What exactly was he supposed to say? ‘Hey, mate why the fuck are you getting your rocks off at our work place?’ It wasn’t like the show homes were their office, but they were technically owned by Savill’s Real Estate. He decided he’d just start simply.

“What the fuck, man?” Louis blurted out.

Harry blushed deeply. “Umm,” he began again. “I…” He wasn’t sure how to explain himself. It wasn’t like he was planning on getting caught showering here. Hell, he hadn’t thought he’d get caught living here. He usually watched the showing schedule better than this.

“Are you going to explain yourself or just stand there stammering?” Even Louis was surprised at the harshness in his voice. He hadn’t been planning on being that much of a dick to Harry. He barely knew him.

“I…” Harry started. He cleared his throat; he was not going to be embarrassed by this. “I just came here after the gym. Didn’t want to shower there for obvious reasons.” He looked Louis dead in the eyes.

It was Louis’ turn to blush. Harry continued his story. “I don’t have another showing until later, and I didn’t want to go all the way home,” he lied.

“Well, I have a showing here in less than an hour,” Louis asserted, checking his watch. “Can’t exactly bring clients here when the bathroom reeks of sex.” Louis tried glaring at Harry’s horrified face, but he was just too adorable. Louis shook himself out of that thought.

“No, it doesn’t!” Harry protested. “Does it?”

“Don’t know, mate; I didn’t exactly hang around to find out. You should make sure, though.”

Harry nodded, glad Louis had apparently bought his lie about not being able to go home between the gym and his next showing.

“And,” Louis continued, “don’t do that again. I don’t know what it was like at your last company, but Paul wouldn’t like finding out you were wanking in the shower of a company house. Not cool, mate.”

“Sorry about that. I just-” Harry stammered.

“Don’t need to know the details. Lot of fit birds at your gym, huh?”

“Summat like that,” Harry muttered. He wasn’t about to have the ‘hey, by the way, I’m gay’ conversation with his new coworker minutes after said coworker caught him with a hand around his cock and fingers up his arse.

“Right. So, I’ve got a showing here at 1:30, which is in-” he glanced at his watch, “forty-five minutes. I’d appreciate it if you were cleared out by then.”

“Course. I was leaving after my shower,” he said, blushing.

“Good. I’ll, umm, see you around, then.”

“Yeah.” With the end of that awkward conversation, they both parted ways, Harry to the office and Louis to the nearest Starbucks. He needed a cuppa after that.

***

After cleaning the bathroom at the company house, and stuffing his still damp towels and smelly gym bag in the boot of his car, Harry headed into Savill’s Real Estate offices. He still had a couple coming in at two, and he needed to do a bit of research on their wants before they got there.

A while later, Harry’s clients arrived. They were a cute young couple, eager to buy their first home together. They hadn’t been married long, but had insisted on looking for a house with a few extra bedrooms. They said they would need some room to grow.

Harry was a little jealous of them. That was pretty much what he was looking for. He’d decided he didn’t want to risk another disaster with buying a flat, and moved onto house-hunting. He wanted a house with room for an office and a nursery, although he wasn’t anywhere near being close to needing a home for a baby. He had to find a boyfriend first.

Harry took his clients to six houses, and they weren’t really thrilled with any of them. Most were good houses: in their price range, just not perfect. Harry rechecked his list while they were whispering together in the kitchen. His eyes settled on an older brownstone that he himself had been eyeing. It had been on the market for a little over a month, and while it might need some updating - appliances and such - it was in remarkably good condition.

One step into the little brownstone and the wife’s eyes were sparkling. The couple both _ooh_ ed and _aah_ ed over the entire thing, and Harry knew he’d found them the house. He loved helping a new couple start their ‘forever’ together.

In a happy daze, Harry floated back to the office. The couple would be in to sign papers soon, since the other realtor had quickly accepted the offer they’d made from the brownstone’s living room. The couple had been ecstatic. It hardly ever happened like that in the realtor business, and Harry was quite pleased with himself.

He’d practically forgotten ‘The Incident’ until Louis sauntered back into the office. He was carrying a mug of tea for himself, and a latte for one of the other realtors, Stan. Apparently, the two had been friends since primary, and as Harry had heard, were pleased as punch to finally wind up at the same company. They usually conspired together to play silly jokes on one of the other realtors, a pretty straight-laced guy named Liam. It was all good and fun, and Liam didn’t seem to be any worse for the wear.

Louis’ eyes fell on Harry as he walked towards Harry’s desk. The two hadn’t ever really talked before, just occasional ‘hello’s or head nods as they passed one another at the office. So, it was completely out of the ordinary when Louis paused and confidently perched himself on the edge of Harry’s desk.

“Um, hello,” Harry said, eyes crinkling in confusion.

“Hello, Curly,” Louis smirked, clearly pleased that he was throwing Harry off. “Thought I’d come over here and chat a bit.”

“Alright.”

“Figured we didn’t know each other that well and I thought, you know, after,” he paused, “lunch today, it might be a good idea.” Louis didn’t really know where he was heading with this conversation, but he knew he hadn’t been able to get the curly headed man out of his mind since leaving the house this afternoon.

Harry blushed deeply, the incident at the front of his mind since Louis had plopped his bum down in Harry’s space. Louis looked at him expectantly. Right, they were having a conversation. He shook his mind of the fantasies brimming to the surface, most including Louis’ red lips and thick thighs.

“Ok, well, hi,” Harry managed to get out.

“Been there, Curly, keep up.” Louis grinned. The two chatted for a while, Harry gushing about the couple he helped that afternoon, and Louis regaling the tales of the showing he’d done.

“Luckily, you know, it went well. It would’ve been horrible to have to explain why the gorgeous master bath reeked,” he lowered his voice, leaning in a bit. “Good thing the sex smell was gone.” Harry blushed a deep crimson and Louis grinned wickedly.

“Can we promise to never speak of that again?” Harry asked, suddenly ashamed that Louis had caught him. He’d been brazen in the moment, too worried about chasing his orgasm to be embarrassed, but now, in the stark light of their office, Harry was gripped with mortification.

“Promise,” Louis said, serious for a second. “On one condition.” Harry groaned.

“Come out with us tonight.”

“Us?” Harry questioned.

“Me and Stan. Liam. A few mates, and partners of course,” Louis trailed off.

“Well, it is Friday,” Harry surmised. It wasn’t like he had any other plans, just going out for dinner at a nearby pub and returning to the show home to sleep and possibly repeat his lunchtime activities- completely alone this time, of course.

“Great! It’s settled then. Go home, change, and meet us at Finnegan’s at eight. Be ready to drink.” With that, Louis tipped an imaginary hat at Harry and sauntered off, not waiting for a response.

Seeing as it was already five, and he was done with his work for the day, Harry packed up his things. He didn’t have a single showing the next two days and figured he deserved a night out, even if it included coworkers. At least he could drink with people he knew, rather than the sad saps at the pub closest to the company house. He missed living in the same city as his friends. Tonight, he was determined to have fun.

***

After freshening up a bit, and watching the latest episode of _The Great British Bake-Off_ , Harry tidied the show home. He tended to spread out when he was there for a few hours and doing things other than sleeping, but he never wanted to leave it like that. He was even more paranoid about getting caught after this afternoon.

Since he was off this weekend, he decided to jump feet first into this house-hunting thing. He really wanted to find a house by December, which was only a few weeks away. He knew he wouldn’t be able to move in until the new year, but he’d feel much better if he knew where he’d be living. But that was a worry for tomorrow. Tonight he had a beer night to get to.

Harry arrived at the bar at a quarter to eight. He had slightly misjudged the amount of time it would take him to get there on the tube, and he always liked being early. He just usually wasn’t this early when meeting new friends; or, who he hoped would be new friends.

Liam and a darker skinned, very attractive man were already seated at a booth when he came in. Shrugging off his coat, Harry made his way across the bar to them. They had the remnants of what looked like dinner in front of them, and Harry’s stomach growled. It had been a long time since lunch.

“Harry, hello!” Liam called out. “Louis told us you’d finally be joining us for a night out.”

“Hey, Liam and …” Harry trailed off.

“Oh, right. Harry, this is my husband, Zayn.” Liam grinned.

“Vas happening, ‘Arreh?” Zayn said, a slow smile on his face.

“Good to meet you, Zayn.” At least Harry knew what Louis had meant by partners. He never would’ve taken Liam for not straight though.

The three exchanged pleasantries as they waited for the others to arrive.

At 8:05, Louis entered with Stan and a bubbly blond man that Harry didn’t recognize. Harry’s heart sank a bit, as he saw how close Louis and the blond were. Louis whispered something in his ear as Stan sauntered ahead of them. The blond burst out laughing and Harry’s heart sunk even further. He hadn’t even realized he thought of Louis that way. He’d always thought Louis was fit and could be charming at times, but he thought it was just a silly attraction. He hadn’t realized he liked Louis enough to be upset when the man talked to someone else.

“Oi! Oi!” Louis called out. “Gang’s all here, and Harry, of course.” He grinned at them all. “Intros are in order, I suppose.”

“He’s already met us, Lou,” Liam said. “Someone’s an early bird. Right interrupted our date.” Harry blushed, knowing Liam was kidding.

“Right, right. Harold, we’ll have to teach you not to interrupt Liam and Zayn’s dates. You might just get an eyeful if you’re not careful.”

“We reserve that privilege only for you, Lou,” Zayn said cheekily. The table burst into laughter.

“Anyway,” Louis said, clearly the leader of this little group, “this is Stan, obviously, and this is Niall.” He clasped a hand on both men’s shoulders, although Harry thought Louis’ fingers stayed on Niall longer.

The group chatted for a while, and were joined by a few others, eventually taking up two tables. Harry recognized Perrie, their office secretary, but not many of the others. There was Ed, a loud ginger, who came in with a pretty brunette named Eleanor, and a blonde who looked similar to Louis, who turned out to be his sister Lottie. All in all, there were about fifteen people.

Louis flitted between the two tables, chatting to everyone, but he always returned to his seat by Niall. Harry got involved in a conversation about the latest Marvel movie with Liam and Zayn, but he kept his eyes trained on Louis. He was remarkable to watch, with a smile for everyone and a loud personality. Harry wondered if they were all a little bit in love with him. Louis certainly bound the group together.

 

Louis laughed. Ed and Eleanor were adorable together and the ginger was hilarious. He totally took advantage of his reddish-orange hair and knew all of the funniest ginger jokes. Plus, it helped that the alcohol was flowing and they were all a little sloshed. Returning to his original table, Louis nuzzled into Niall’s shoulder. He was always more tactile than usual when drunk, and he was sporting a nice buzz.

The Irish man tucked an arm around Louis and he beamed. He could always count on Niall for cuddles. Louis looked across the table. Liam and Zayn were once again arguing the merits of some superhero and they’d dragged poor Harry into it.

“But Superman would definitely win all fights.” They’d switched from Marvel to DC, and Harry and Liam were not backing down.

“Batman has more money though, which means more gadgets,” Liam insisted. “He could just build a kryptonite gun to kill Superman.”

“So the only way Batman would beat Superman is by capitalizing on his one weakness?” Harry threw back his pint, seemingly determined to win.

“No, he could beat him fair and square, no kryptonite needed.” Liam protested.

“But you just said…”

“Boys, boys, can't we all just get along?” Louis whined. As adorable as Harry was all riled up, the superhero talk was getting a bit much.

“We are getting along, Lou; just a bit of banter between mates,” Liam complained.

“Can't accept the fact that you're losing, huh, babe?” Zayn teased, loud enough for them all to hear it.

“I wasn't losing!”

“You were, Liam; sorry,” Harry jumped in. Louis grinned, watching them all. He was glad his best mates were getting along with Harry. As crazy as their first real encounter had been, there was something about him that drew Louis in. He’d been meaning to invite the new realtor to a pub night for weeks now, but they kept missing each other at the office. Louis was kind of glad he’d caught the curly headed one earlier.

A waitress walked by, and Louis grabbed her attention. “Another round for the table, please, love.” She headed off with their orders and Louis settled further into Niall’s side. He felt Harry's gaze on the two of them and grinned when he glanced up and Harry hurriedly looked away. That was unexpected.

Harry was glad Louis was back at their table. He enjoyed watching Louis interact with his friends. He was bubbly and beautiful and Harry really wanted to get to know him. He really liked Liam and Zayn, too. Liam had surprised him – he was always so polite and ‘by the book’ at the office. It was nice to see this other side of him. Harry wasn't sure about Niall yet. He seemed like a nice enough guy, but Harry didn't like Louis hanging all over him. Harry didn't even know if Louis was gay, and while he couldn't really assume that from his interactions with Niall, he sure didn't seem straight. Harry was hoping he wasn’t. Also, Harry was shocked to find that he was jealous of Niall. Niall hadn't done anything, but Harry wished _he_ was the one Louis was draped around.

Before Harry could get too pulled into his thoughts, the table was getting up.

“C’mon, Harry, pub night tradition,” Liam said. “It's time to go dance.”

The group danced close together for the most part. Some people coupled off, and Harry found himself pulled into a four-way dance competition with Ed, Eleanor, and Niall of all people. They spent most of the time giggling.

Although Harry was pretty buzzed, he was starting to get horny. The alcohol, fast beat, and close, sweaty bodies were doing things to his groin. He wasn't the only one – Liam and Zayn were grinding as they snogged across the room. Zayn had Liam shoved against a wall and had a thigh between his legs. Harry practically had to tear his eyes away. They were hot together. 

He searched for Louis, thinking they could dance together, since Ed and Eleanor had abandoned him to make out back at the table.

He found Louis in a corner near the bathrooms with some guy who wasn’t a part of their group. By the way Louis’ arse was thrusting against the guy’s crotch and their hands were moving all over each other, Harry no longer had any doubt in his mind that Louis was gay, or at the very least, not straight.

Abandoning his plan to join Louis, he just started dancing with himself. He wasn't the smoothest of dancers, but the alcohol gave him confidence.

Two hands grabbed his hips and pulled them back. Harry closed his eyes and let the guy dance with him. His hands were wide and strong, and Harry could feel the mystery man’s cock thicken against his arse.

Slowly, he grinded backwards, pulling a groan from the man. The man tightened his grip and pulled Harry closer. The music was loud and pulsing as they danced, and it quickly got dirtier. Harry’s semi was fighting against his zipper and he tried adjusting himself. That only sent waves of pleasure through his cock and Harry bit his lip. If they danced much longer, he was going to pull the stranger into the loo to get some relief. He didn't usually do that, but the events of the day combined with the alcohol flowing through his veins were making him lose control.

The song changed and the stranger reached around Harry, grabbing his hand while whispering something is his ears.

“Do you wanna…” and Harry nodded, moving the man's hand to his clothed cock. A hiss escaped from the man’s mouth and the stranger turned Harry around. He looked up from his cock into blue eyes.

He leapt back. “Niall?” He cried out.

Niall stepped toward him, large bulge clearly visible. His eyes dark and hooded, he momentarily looked confused and pointed backwards. They stepped into the hallway to the bathroom, since they'd been on their way there anyway.

“Didja not know it was me? Niall asked, obviously lost.

“No… I…” Harry tried. “I didn't know who...”

“Shit, I'm sorry. I thought, when we were dancing and you kept, earlier, kept looking at me,” Niall said, stumbling over his words. “I thought you were hitting on me, wanted me to dance with you.”

“Hitting on you?” Harry's eyes went wide.

“Shit!” Niall said again.

“I was looking at you, yeah. But I was more, um, looking at, um, Louis. I didn't mean to, um, lead you on,” Harry said, his voice getting smaller, ashamed of the misunderstanding. He was usually better at this whole hook up thing. And it wasn't like Niall wasn't attractive because, god, he was, but Harry really only had eyes for Louis that night.

“Oh.” Niall was a bit surprised. “I just figured you guys were friends. Sorry mate.”

“We are, um, just friends. I just kind of fancy him a bit,” Harry mumbled the end of his sentence. He didn't know why he was telling Niall this. They’d been about to hook up in the pub’s toilets for god’s sake.

Niall laughed. “It all makes more sense now. Mate, sorry about that. Totally thought you were trying to pull me. I don't usually hook up with someone when I first meet them, but you are right fit, so I figured we'd have fun. Soz, man!”

Harry joined the laughter. “Well I'd say we could keep going, but this would be totally awkward now.” His erection had mostly subsided, as hot as Niall was, since the situation was just so weird.

“No worries, mate, really. Night’s still young, innit? Guess I'm heading back out there.” He tipped an imaginary hat at Harry and sauntered off to the dance floor, still laughing.

Harry shook his head and walked into the bathroom. He needed a breather after that encounter.

After releasing his bladder, Harry washed his hands. He splashed some water on his face, trying to calm the blush still on his cheeks. The bathroom was significantly quieter than the dance floor, but you could still hear the bass through the door.

He heard weird sounds behind him. Apparently he wasn't alone in the bathroom. He coughed, trying to alert whoever that he was still there.

He quickly dried his hands. Whoever was in the third stall was not alone, judging by the moans he could hear and the knees and feet he could see. As he walked out he heard a loud, “Yes, Daddy. Oh! Uh, Zayn!” and he almost flew out of the room.

So that's where Liam and Zayn had disappeared to.

***

The next morning, Harry was hungover as shit. As fun as it was to get that drunk, he was definitely regretting it in the bright light of the day.

He took two paracetamol and chugged a glass of water. Padding into the kitchen, he made a fry-up, and quickly devoured the whole thing. Today, he was going house hunting.

He had a list of homes he’d been collecting for the last month. He’d barely had time to look the last two months, adjusting to his new job. Savill’s was a much larger company than he’d worked for before, and he dealt with many more clients.

Since he’d been forced into this awkward living situation with the loss of his flat, he needed to find a new place to live quickly.  He didn't really have many friends in town, at least not any he could impose on, so he had to find another option.

One day, he was showing an older man the show home and it hit him: he could stay there. It was fully furnished, had electricity and water, and he had a key to the place already. It was the perfect solution. He never figured it would take so long for him to find a house. He’d only been in London for two months, but Harry knew he wanted something big and long-term, and he didn't want to be in the hustle and bustle of the city anymore. He was ready to settle down, and figured the house was the best place to start.

Looking back, he hadn’t really planned his time in London that well, but when the job at Savills had opened up, he wasn't about to say no. He took a leap of faith, and headed to the city right away.

He had moved into the company’s house in the beginning of October. Now it was the first weekend in December and he still didn’t have a permanent place to live; thus, the house hunting. Harry was determined to find a place today. He gathered his list, pulled on his coat and scarf and called his realtor friend, Tom.

***

Several hours later, Harry was bouncing on the balls of his feet. This house was amazing. The first floor had an open living plan with a huge kitchen and plenty of space to entertain, along with two medium sized bedrooms. There were two stories, with plenty of space all around. On the second floor was a large master bedroom, two medium sized bedrooms, and even a smaller room that could be used for an office. The house had a total of five bedrooms, and three bathrooms. It was a lot of space for a single man, but he knew it would be the house he’d grow a family in, and he was ready to invest the money.

He called his sister, Gemma. She was currently living in Paris, studying art, and he had to share the good news with somebody. Tom was already sick of hearing him gush.

They talked for over an hour, while Harry traipsed through the house yet again and described every room to Gemma in explicit detail. Finally, he let her go back to her afternoon. She had reassured him that he was making the right decision in buying this house.

Harry called Tom back to the kitchen.

“I’m ready to make an offer!” Harry exclaimed.

The two discussed price and what would happen if the first offer didn’t go through. Harry wasn’t really that worried; he knew how to play the realtor game, after all. He was confident his first offer would be accepted. He just hoped the current owners would be willing to agree to the fast turnaround. He was eager to get out of the show home and into a real home.

 “Alright, I’ll call their realtor,” Tom said when they finished talking. “We should hear back by Monday at the latest. Until then, go home, relax and try not to worry. I think this house is a good fit for you, and I’ll make sure to express your excitement.”

Harry spent the rest of the evening as a nervous wreck. He took himself out to dinner at a fancy restaurant, splurging a bit, hoping to cash in on some good luck. By the time he returned, it was pretty late and all he wanted to do was rest. He answered a few texts from Gemma and headed to bed.

Early the next morning, Harry was up and out the door. There were a few showings booked at the show home that day, and Harry cleared every trace of himself from the place. He was off to the gym, and then planned to wander around London. It was one of his favorite things to do.

All of the stores were already set for Christmas, and Harry spent a few hours traipsing over Trafalgar Square. He still had several Christmas presents to buy for Gemma and some friends. He checked his phone seemingly every five seconds, eager to hear back from Tom. He knew it was unlikely he’d receive news about his house, but sometimes people got lucky.

Around 2:45, Harry got the call. He quickly made a cross symbol across his upper body and stepped out of the little shop he had been browsing in.

“Harry?”

“Hello, Tom. Any news for me?” Harry questioned, eager to hear Tom’s response.

“Well, I guess.” Harry could hear the teasing lilt of his voice even over the crappy reception. He jogged up the street a bit to get a clearer signal.

“No teasing, mate, just get on with it!” Harry pouted.

“They’ve accepted your offer! Congratulations! You’re going to be a homeowner!”

Harry let out a squeal of excitement, and then remembered that he was in public. He offered a smile to the passersby who were suddenly giving him a wide berth.

“Oh my god, Tom, that’s amazing!”

“It is, although that isn’t all of my news.” Tom continued, sounding less enthusiastic than he had a minute ago.

“What’s wrong?” Harry’s heart dropped to his feet, worst case scenarios flooding his mind.

“They can’t move out as quickly as you had hoped. Since that wasn’t a condition of the offer, they could accept without agreeing to your move out dates. As you could probably tell from viewing the house, they have small children. They won’t be able to move out until after Christmas.”

“Well, I guess that’s fine.” Harry was a little disappointed. “I knew that would be likely, so it’s ok. I can wait until the new year, I suppose.”

“Still, Harry, it’s a great deal. You will be able to move in the second week of January, and that’s usually a slow moving time, so you should be able to hire movers and such with no problem.”

“Thanks, Tom, really,” Harry said. “I appreciate all you’ve done to help me.”

“Any time, Harry. I’ll get the paperwork faxed to your office tomorrow, and we can begin the process. I’ve got a great inspector I can set you up with, unless there is someone you usually use?”

“I’ve got a guy; thanks, Tom.”

“Alright, have a great rest of your day! Congrats again, mate.”

“Cheers!” With that, they hung up. Harry punched the air. He had to call Gemma and let her know the good news.

***

That week at work, Louis noticed something different about Harry. Maybe it was the fact that they spent more time actually in the office together this week, or maybe it was because The Incident had spurred his notice in Harry. Either way, he seemed happier. Not that he had ever seemed unhappy, but there was an extra pep in his step this week.

They chatted several times that week, often just quick little chats about clients or work-related things, but they also spent lunch together on Thursday. Harry had brought in a sandwich from Sainsbury as usual, and Louis had actually remembered to pack a lunch, so they ate together in the crappy little lunch room.

“See, this is why I usually go out with Stan,” Louis said as they sat down and the table creaked. No matter how they moved it, anytime someone put pressure on the table it made some awful, scratchy noises. “No squeaky table at the café across the street.”

“But I’m not there,” Harry pointed out cheekily.

“True, true.” Louis grinned to himself. He was starting to really like Harry.

They dug into their sandwiches, continuing their earlier conversation about their favorite types of houses to show. Harry liked finding older houses with hidden gems, while Louis preferred showing newer homes.

“There isn’t much clients can dislike about a newer home,” he argued around a bite of ham.

“Perhaps, but there’s no character either. You can’t see where someone’s child grew up, or where lovers grew old together.”

“No ghosts to deal with,” Louis shot back.

“Ghosts? Ha. New houses have no personality.”

“At least there is nothing falling apart.”

“No neighbors who have been in the community for ages,” Harry countered.

“No nosy neighbors, you mean, who want to get all in your business.” Louis smirked. No one was going to out-argue the Sassmaster from Doncaster.

“No community to begin with.”

“At least they’re posh.”

“Depends on how you define ‘posh,’” Harry protested and then burst out laughing at the silliness of their argument. Louis looked at him in bewilderment and realized how close the two had gotten. Their noses were literally two inches apart, and Louis could smell the bacon from Harry’s sandwich.

He sat back, his eyes locked onto Harry’s lips. There was a bit of mayonnaise on the corner, and Louis was tempted to reach out and swipe it off his mouth, popping the finger with the offending mayo into his own mouth. Louis shook himself from that fantasy. That definitely wasn’t a good idea.

“You’ve got something,” Louis pointed, “just there.” Harry stuck out his sinful, cherry red tongue and licked around his lips, finally finding the mayonnaise. He hummed as he sucked his lips into his mouth. Louis’ mouth almost dropped open at that. Was Harry trying to be drop-dead sexy or did he just come across it naturally?

“Got it,” he managed to croak out.

Harry resumed their conversation without blinking an eye. “I, for one, love old houses. They just have a charm that newer houses don’t have. But, if a client wants to look at newer houses, then we do.”

“Yeah, obviously,” Louis agreed, still not over the whole tongue thing. The things he was imagining Harry doing with that tongue were downright sinful and not for repeating in polite conversation.

“So, you agree with me?” Harry asked.

Louis shook himself, determined not to make a fool of himself. “I do love old houses. Me mum’s been in her house for over twenty years now and it was older when she got it. I’d love an older house myself, just have a flat now. It’s just easier to show newer houses, I think. There’s a lot less for the client to complain about there.”

“Good point,” Harry said.

They finished their lunches with a little chitchat and headed back to their desks. Both still had clients to see that day.

***

After another pub night with Louis’ crew, as this was apparently something they did every Friday, Harry enjoyed a quiet weekend at the show home. Harry wished they’d bumped into each other several weeks ago when he first started working for Savill’s, although he still wished The Incident hadn’t happened. That was not how he had planned on making new friends, although it seemed to have worked for him and Louis.

That week at work, the two had lunch together three more times. They were quickly becoming friends, and both had expressed the fact that they should have talked earlier. They both found it remarkably easy to talk to each other, and covered a ton of topics. They discussed families, and found out each only had sisters; Louis had four and Harry had one. Louis’ parents were no longer together, but both lived a few hours from London, and Harry’s parents were together, but had moved out of the country seven years ago, once both kids were out of high school.

By Friday’s pub night, Louis and Harry were always talking. They texted each other constantly, and Harry told Gemma he had finally made a friend in London. He even said that he would almost consider Louis a best friend, even with the short time frame of them being friendly. They never brought up The Incident again, although both thought about it privately. It may have been stored in wank banks for the both of them, for one reason or another, but it wasn’t like they would admit that to one another. There were some things you didn’t discuss as brand new best friends.

***

It was finally the week of Christmas, and Louis was excited. He had shipped presents off to his sisters and mum, and his dad was coming to London for a lunch date on Boxing Day. Usually, he visited his family for his birthday and Christmas, but his mum had planned a vacation to the south of Spain for the girls. She had received an extra large Christmas bonus this year, and wanted to spoil the family. Louis had already made plans with his mates, so he declined to join them.

Even though it was early on a Sunday, Louis was headed out to the show home. He was hosting an open house there later in the day, and wanted to make sure everything was in tip-top shape. The maid service had been in on Wednesday, as usual, but he wanted to make sure there wasn’t any dust lurking around. That and he wanted to pop a tray of cookies in the oven to make sure the house smelled inviting.

Humming, he unlocked the front door. There was a light on in the living room, but Louis clicked it off. Not all of the realtors remembered to turn off every light before they left.

The kitchen and the living room looked great. Louis turned on the oven to allow it to preheat, putting his tray and the cookie package on the counter.

He peeked in the other rooms of the house, noting a bit of dust in the dining room. The master bedroom door was closed, which was odd. He figured someone must have accidentally closed it when they were last there.

Pushing it open, he let out a piercing scream. There was someone sleeping in the bed, a mess of curls the only thing visible.

The person jolted upright, terror written across their face.

“Harry?” he cried out, still shocked to find someone in the house.

Harry grabbed the covers and pulled them up to his chin, covering his bare torso, which was, Louis noted, littered in tattoos.

“I… I can explain,” he croaked out, voice still tinged with sleep.

“You better explain!” Louis shouted at him. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I, well,” Harry started, cheeks blushing a deep crimson.

“What? Just came to get your fucking rocks off here again and fell asleep? What the hell?” Louis was beyond mad. First, he caught Harry here masturbating in the shower, and now he was sleeping in the master bedroom? Did he have some kind of kink for tossing off in places he didn’t belong? How had Louis not noticed this before?

“No, I, just,” Harry wasn’t really sure how to explain his situation.

“You just, what, Styles?”

“I’m kind of,” his voice dropped to a whisper as he continued, “living here?”

“You’re living here? What kind of fucking foolishness is that? I thought you had a flat in town?”

“Umm, no? It didn’t work out? Like a month and a half ago?”

“And you’ve been, what, living here ever since? Bollocks!”

“I haven’t been, not the whole time.” Harry started to get out of bed. Clearly this was something he needed to explain, and he didn’t want Louis to continue yelling at him from the doorway. “Just come in, and I can explain it.”

A loud beep came from the kitchen, startling both boys.

“Fuck!” Louis elaborated, “that’ll be the oven. Came over to bake cookies so it would smell nice for my open house this afternoon.”

“Crap, I forgot that was this afternoon.”

Louis looked at him incredulously. “Good thing I popped by, then, innit?”

Harry blushed under his harsh gaze. “I’m sorry, Louis. Really. Go get your cookies started and I’ll explain, yeah?”

“Fine. But put a shirt on.” Harry nodded and grabbed a shirt from the chair near the window. He pulled on some trackies and followed Louis to the kitchen.

The two talked for an hour. Louis ended up throwing in two batches of cookies, and they munched on a few as they talked. Harry explained the wretched flat situation and his brief stint in a hotel, and that he really didn’t think he had any other choice but to live in the company house. Louis was shocked, but he could understand some of the reasoning behind Harry’s decisions. Harry also told Louis about his new house, and how he couldn’t move in until the second week of January.

“You could’ve just asked someone at the office, Haz,” Louis challenged.

“What, the people I worked with? I didn’t really know any of you then; I was too caught up in my own work and trying to prove myself. I didn’t have any friends in London to turn to.”

“What about now? You could’ve said something this week, Haz. We’re friends now, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, but Lou, I couldn’t just come out and admit that. After you caught me, um, the first time, it wasn’t like I was gonna just come out and be like, hey, guess what, I’m homeless, help me out?” He scoffed.

“But I would’ve, Harry, without a doubt. You know that now, don’t you?” Louis voice was soft and reassuring, a huge difference from the screams an hour previous.

Harry looked embarrassed for what seemed to him like the millionth time that morning. “Yeah, I do.” He reached for another cookie, determined to distract himself.

“Well, then, it’s settled.”

“What?” Harry mumbled around his chocolate chip cookie. He swallowed. “What’s settled?”

“You’re coming home with me.” Harry’s eyes nearly bulged out.

“Oh, no, Louis, I can’t impose.”

“You literally just said you knew I would help you. So that’s it, you’re coming home with me. No ifs, ands, or buts about it,” Louis commanded.

Harry blushed again. “Fine.”

“Well, go pack your shit, I’ve got to get these cookies on a plate and the dishes done to take back home. I’ve got to be back here in a few hours for the open house. Chop, chop, young man,” Louis said with a grin. Harry nodded and headed off.

***

The two arrived at Louis’ flat, a small two-bedroom about fifteen minutes from the show home, and about the same from their office. Harry had nervously rode the tube with Louis, blushing every time he caught Louis’ eye across the aisle. He had a small bag with him and a roll away suitcase that had been tucked under the bed where Louis doubted the maids even saw it.

Louis gave Harry the grand tour, insisting that it was ‘nothing like the splendor he’d been accustomed to with a big old house,’ but that it was ‘homey and wonderful, with no ghosts.’ He said the whole thing teasingly, trying to get a smile from the curly-headed man. Harry was still embarrassed Louis had caught him (again) but was glad he had a friend to stay with over Christmas.

Louis spent the afternoon at the show home, and returned to have dinner with Harry. They ordered pizza and ate in front of the telly, watching some reruns of Doctor Who.

***

They spent the rest of the week dancing around each other. Harry was sleeping in Louis’s guest bedroom, where he luckily had a bed for when his mum and the girls came to London. It was nice, and Harry liked that he could hear Louis’ soft snores as he drifted off to sleep. He missed living with someone else; last time he had done that, he was in university and had two flat mates.

They rode the tube to work together until Wednesday, since they had the rest of the week off for holiday. They weren’t really seeing a lot of clients this week, more filing paperwork and checking on current clients in the midst of deals or house hunting. They ate lunch together every day, and though things were a bit awkward on Monday, they quickly got back in the swing of their budding best friendship. Harry was pleased to have Louis as his best friend, and his attraction toward him continued to grow. His little crush had turned into full-time fancying, and he felt like he could just like sit, and admire what Louis was like.

Louis’ feelings weren’t that different than Harry’s. Every night they curled up in front of the telly together, and Louis caught himself staring at Harry’s curls, wishing he could wind his fingers around them. He also caught himself watching Harry’s mouth as he ate, imagining his lips doing various _other_ activities. Louis really wanted to kiss Harry, to see if he tasted as sweet as the oranges he insisted on eating all the time.

***

The first three nights, Louis showered and climbed into bed, barely ghosting his hand over his cock. He didn’t want to get off while the best friend that he fancied slept in the next room.

By Wednesday night, Louis was too bothered to care anymore. With the close proximity the two now shared and the banana he’d watched Harry devour after dinner, Louis was about done for. He had been sporting a semi ever since Harry’s lips had stretched obscenely around the fruit. He excused himself early from the telly watching, and hurried to the shower. He had to get a hand on himself or he would burst.

Louis stripped quickly and jumped into the shower, wincing slightly at the hot water. He got used to it and wrapped a hand around his cock. The pressure felt amazing.

He closed his eyes, imagining Harry on his knees in front of Louis. He trailed his fingertips on the underside of his cock, teasing himself to full hardness.

He slowly thrust forward into his fist, imagining sheathing his dick in Harry’s warm, wet mouth. He let out a little moan of pleasure, unable to stop himself. His eyes flew open for a second. He could still hear the television, so he figured Harry couldn’t hear him.

He returned to stroking, twisting his hand in various patterns, relishing in his thickness that would fill Harry’s mouth so well, and seeing those cherry red lips in his mind.

Louis dragged his nails across his slit, hissing a bit at the pain, but feeling the heat rush to his groin.

Circling his fingers again, he pumped his cock quickly. Heat swirled in his belly, he was already close. Being so close to Harry without being able to act on his desires had caused a lot of pent up sexual frustration, and Louis was ready to get the edge off.

With his cock in one hand, and his balls in the other, massaging them with wet fingers, he imagined fucking Harry’s mouth. The man would probably sit and take it, humming around Louis’ cock and begging for more. Louis thrust his hips forward, thinking of grabbing those dark curls and making Harry take his cock. With another thrust into his fist and a loud groan as he imagined that wide mouth taking him all in, he came hard, stars dancing behind his eyelids.

He tugged himself through the last spurts of his orgasm and stood in the stream of hot water, trying to collect himself. This orgasm was almost as intense as the one he’d had the night after The Incident. That time, however, he had imagined being on his knees for Harry, and had come with two fingers up his own arse, just as Harry had.

He shut the shower off after a few more minutes, dried off halfheartedly, and collapsed into bed completely naked, too tired to even pull pants on.

The next evening progressed pretty much the same, although Louis thought he heard something other than the telly from the living room halfway through his wank. He stilled, straining to hear anything, but all he heard was the Doctor, flying about in the TARDIS.

***

Louis and Harry spent Friday night, the 23rd, at Zayn and Liam’s house, dancing until the wee hours of the morning and kipping on their sofa. The boys threw the party to celebrate Christmas, and, of course, Louis’ birthday. He couldn’t believe he was turning 26. He felt so old already and he was only halfway through his twenties. It didn’t help that Harry was two years younger than him, and liked to tease Louis about his age now that he knew it was a sore spot.

On Saturday morning, Louis woke up knowing two things. One, he smelled bacon and it smelled delicious, and two, he had a killer crick in his back from sleeping on the sofa. Harry had disappeared, so he knew why he smelled bacon. Harry was an excellent cook, and made the most delicious fry-up Louis had ever had. It was a definite perk of the two living together.

They had kind of explained their situation to Liam and Zayn earlier this week, saying that Harry was in the midst of buying a new place and needed somewhere to crash until it was ready. Harry didn’t want to tell them the truth about where he had been staying, so they just fibbed a bit on when Harry sold his flat. No one had managed to find out about the show home until Louis, so they decided to just keep it that way.

“Morning, boys!” Louis called as he entered the kitchen, seeing Liam and Zayn curled around each other at one end of the table, and Harry at the stove, in boxers and an apron.

“Morning, Lou,” they chorused. “Happy Birthday!”

“Thanks, thanks. Now peasants, where is my birthday breakfast?”

Harry giggled and nodded to the counter. “Almost done, you weirdo. Grab a plate and dish out some eggs. Toast is on the table already and bacon needs about a minute more.”

“I’m impressed, Styles. You do this for everyone’s birthdays?” Zayn perked up at this, as his birthday was coming up next.

“Nope,” he grinned. Zayn’s face fell. “Just those who host my sorry arse while I’m waiting for my house to be ready.”

Louis cackled in triumph. “And that, young Harry, is why you are my favorite, bestest friend!” The group ate their breakfast, sounds of satisfaction and chewing their only conversation. A bit later, Harry and Louis thanked Liam and Zayn for their hospitality and headed back to Louis’ flat.

“So, birthday boy, what do you want to do today?”

“Lounge around. That ok with you?”

“Absolutely. Anything the birthday boy wants, he gets.”

“Sounds perfect,” Louis grinned. “I want cuddles and sappy movies.” They spent the next few hours on the sofa, doing just that. Louis was glad that Harry was just as tactile as he was. It really was a trait he admired in all of his friends. Then again, maybe he just forced it out of all of them.

They paused to order a late lunch and dug into their pizza while they watched _Grease_. Not surprisingly, Louis sang along to almost every song. He had warned Harry prior to watching it that this was his favorite movie.

Harry smiled fondly and found himself watching Louis more than the movie.

“You’re the one that I want! Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey!” Louis sang out. He turned towards Harry and did a little shimmy, singing the next line, “the one I need! Oh yes indeed!”

Harry could no longer help himself. He lunged forward and captured Louis’ lips in his own. Louis let out a squeal of surprise, and felt himself sink into the kiss. Harry’s hands curled around his neck and his back, pulling him closer, and Louis’ fingers wound into the curls he’d been dying to dive into.

Breathless, Louis pulled back for a second, watching as Harry’s red lips glistened. He leaned in again, parting his lips. Harry got the hint and his tongue darted across Louis’ lips. Their tongues whirled together and Louis lost all trains of thought. He pulled Harry impossibly closer to him, yanking a bit on his curls.

Harry let out a low moan and heat swirled in his belly. Any more sounds out of this beautiful boy and Louis might just lose control. Harry’s hands dipped lower until they were cupping Louis’ arse. The boys had been cuddled together, with Louis’ feet draped over Harry’s lap, but they both wanted to be closer.

Yanking Louis onto his lap, Harry took control of their kiss. He leaned back against the sofa and Louis followed, his fingers still entwined in Harry’s hair. He could feel Harry growing hard below him and rutted down a bit, teasing a growl out of Harry.

They separated, both panting and looking utterly ravished. Louis’ sweater was off his shoulder, and Harry leaned back in, nipping at his neck. He sucked a bruise into Louis’ neck, right below the hinge of his jaw. Louis arched his back, giving Harry better access. Harry pulled back, reviewing his work. The mark was already darkening and would soon be a dark purple.

Louis rearranged them, turning Harry sideways and pushing him down on the sofa. They were mostly horizontal now, and Louis sucked a similar bruise onto Harry’s collarbone, tugging his shirt down for better access. They were both hard now, and every little movement spurred them on.

“Off, off,” Louis panted, tugging at Harry’s shirt. They paused their kissing to strip off their shirts.

By now, Louis was aching for some relief. His cock was rock hard, and trapped against his zipper. The jean material was confining, but added an extra barrier to brush against. It was an intoxicating feeling.

The two rutted against each other, chasing any kind of pleasure and getting lost in the heat of each other’s mouths.

“Louis, I wanna,” Harry started, “wanna fuck you.” He reached down to cup Louis’ cock. Louis shivered with the pleasure.

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis whispered. He unbuttoned his jeans while reattaching his lips to Harry’s neck. He fumbled to yank them down, realizing he was going to have to pull away from Harry for a minute.

Sitting up, both boys shucked off their jeans, pausing every few seconds for frantic kisses and to palm each other. Louis hadn’t thought he could get any harder.

Once their jeans were off, they both tugged down their pants, finally naked together for the first time. Harry’s cock was as massive as Louis remembered, and he idly wondered how it would all fit.

“Lube? Condoms?” Harry asked.

“In my wallet,” Louis cried out as Harry surged forward again, capturing Louis’ lips. He tugged himself away, grabbing for his wallet on the coffee table. He handed both items to Harry.

“How do you want me?” Louis asked. He hadn’t bottomed in a while, or topped either, for that matter, but he kind of wanted Harry to take charge. They could switch next time.

“Want you to ride me, yeah?” Harry panted out. He was palming his dick again, relishing the dry tug of his fingers.

“Yeah, I want that,” Louis’ eyes darkened, thinking of fucking himself down on Harry’s cock. Harry opened the packet of lube and slicked up his fingers.

“I’m gonna open you up, just lay back, babe.” Louis did as he asked and Harry bent forward. Suddenly, Harry’s mouth enveloped the tip of Louis’ cock and he sucked hard. Louis did all he could to not come right then and there.

While Louis was distracted, Harry traced a lube-covered finger around Louis’s hole. He swirled his tongue around Louis’ cock as he pressed a finger into Louis’ arse. Louis let out a gasp at the intrusion, but quickly adjusted to the smooth drag of Harry’s finger, in and out.

Popping off of Louis’ cock, Harry leaned forward again and firmly kissed Louis. Harry slipped his tongue in Louis’ mouth, letting him taste his own pre-come, and he slid another finger in Louis’ hole.

Harry fucked his fingers into Louis, searching for his prostate. Louis reached for his cock, trying to get the pressure off a bit, but Harry stopped him.

“Not yet, Lou,” Harry rasped. He bent back down and took Louis’ cock in his mouth, still fucking into Louis with two fingers. He scissored them a bit, stretching Louis out to prepare him.

“Another, please, Hazza. I need another,” Louis yelped out as Harry’s fingers brushed his prostate.

Harry grinned devilishly around Louis’ cock and slipped another finger into Louis. Harry’s fingers were long, longer than Louis’ own, and the burn felt incredible. Harry hooked his fingers a bit and Louis let out a scream.

“Fuck, Hazza! Right there!” Harry had hit Louis’ prostate. He pulled off of Louis’ cock, and sat up again.

“Are you ready, Lou?” Harry questioned. “Ready to ride me?”

“Now, fuck,” Louis groaned. “I need you in me, Harry, stop fucking teasing.” Harry slowly withdrew his fingers, allowing Louis to get up and straddle his thighs. He tore open the condom and rolled it down, hissing at the pressure on his neglected dick. He lubed up, and Louis got up on his knees.

“That’s it, baby,” Harry said, guiding Louis’ hole over his cock. “Just there.” He nudged the tip of his cock against Louis’ hole and Louis groaned, throwing his head back.

Louis slowly lowered himself on Harry’s dick. He was so big, and the stretch was intense. He sank down a few inches, and paused, allowing himself to adjust. He felt the burn subside and pushed down a bit further. Harry was almost balls deep, but he didn’t move a muscle yet. He wanted Louis to be completely seated before he thrust up into him.

Finally, after what felt like ages, Louis dropped all the way down with a slam. He rocked his hips forward experimentally, feeling waves of pleasure throughout him. Harry’s hands tightened on Louis’ hips, fingers digging in. There would be bruises there tomorrow.

“Ok, Hazza,” he purred, “move.” With that one word, Harry yanked Louis up, almost off his cock completely and slammed him back down, feeling Louis’ arse clench around him. Louis squealed in surprise, falling forward a bit. They settled into a rhythm after that, Louis fucking down as Harry thrust up, meeting somewhere in the middle. Louis’ knees started to burn, but the fact that Harry was hitting his prostate on almost every thrust made up for the aches.

“Oh my god, Lou, you are so fucking tight.” Louis looked like an angel riding Harry. He had a hand tightened around his cock, and was tweaking his nipples with the other. Harry pulled him forward, dying to get their lips together again.

“Fuck,” Louis moaned out, “oh fuck, Haz, ‘m close.” Harry had changed their angles drastically, and the push and pull against his prostate had him on the edge of orgasm.

“Hold on, babe. I’m almost there.” He added his own hand to Louis’ cock, and moved his other to Louis’ arse, his fingers brushing against where they were joined.

With that final overwhelming touch, Louis came, gasping into Harry’s mouth, his cock shooting out over both of their chests. Harry fucked him through all of the waves, and the feeling of Louis’ arse clenching dragged him over the edge as well.

They lay there, panting together as their cocks softened. Harry lifted Louis up a tad so he could pull out. He tugged off the condom, tying it off and dropping it off the edge of the sofa.

“Haz,” Louis groaned, unable to do anything but smile at this remarkable boy. “You better clean that up.”

“I will; don’t worry.” The two nuzzled into one another, careful around their oversensitive cocks. Louis snuggled into Harry’s side, throwing his leg over Harry’s and tangling them both together.

“That was…” Harry trailed off.

“Yeah,” Louis agreed. There weren’t really words for how amazing that had been. Harry traced circles onto Louis’ sweaty back.

“We are so going to need a shower,” Harry groaned.

“In a minute,” Louis whined. “I’m comfortable here.” Harry grinned, letting the silence surround them, content to just lay there with his boy.

***

“You know what?” Harry asked, lying on Louis’ bed after their shower. He had his arm curled around Louis, pulling the shorter boy into him.

“What, Hazza?”

“‘M glad you made me come home with you.”

“Yeah?” Louis murmured.

“Course. Couldn’t think of a better place to be.” With that, they both grinned, and drifted off to sleep, smiles still on their faces.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god! Longest thing I’ve written yet! Thanks so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
